the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Torani Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Torani Morgana Storm Cade Theirin |- |'Nicknames' |Torani Storm, Tora, Queen of Storms, The Black Queen, High Queen and Protector of the Realm. |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' |Dāria Torani Jelmāzma (Queen Torani Storm) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1193 AD - The Grand Palace of Elysium |- |'Died' | (Temporarily) 1234 AD - aged 41 |- |'Occupation' |High Queen of the Elven Race and the respective Kingdoms of Elysium, Gedrefed and Ealdor. |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | Beware the Calm |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elendili (Half Elf, Half Human) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5ft 6in (1.68 m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color |Jade Green |- | Distinguishing Features |Her fierce temper |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, Latin, French, Celtic. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Queen Rose Storm of Elysium (D) * Prince (Formerly High Lord) Norin Cade (D) |- | Spouse(s) * Sir Thalion Colevile - Fiance (Presumed Dead) * Grey Warden Alistair Theirin - husband (Killed in the Grand Palace Fire) * Sir Gwaine Calvierri - current partner |- | Siblings * Lorcan Storm - Brother * Vesper Duane - Half Sister (D) * Seth Storm Cade - Brother (D) * Lyra, Daughter of Achilles - Honourary Sister (D) * Panos, Son of Achilles - Honourary Brother |- | Children * Seifa Rose Storm Theirin - Crown Princess of Ealdor * Flynn Ruadan Storm Calvierri - High Lord of Elysium * Eira Juno Storm Calvierri - First Lady of Elysium * Mithian Lyra Storm Calvierri - First Lady of Elysium * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Adopted Daughter (Lyra and Eldin's daughter) |- | Grandchildren * Clara Storm - Daughter of Seifa * Dastan Storm - Son of Flynn * Torin Storm - Son of Eira * Zena Storm - Daughter of Eira * Morgana Storm - Daughter of Eira * Erin Storm - Daughter of Mithian * Peregryn Storm - Son of Mithian *Raiden Myron - Son of Laini *Daena Myron - Daughter of Laini |- | In-Laws And Other Family Members * Rose Storm II - Sister-in-Law * Rosalie Storm - Niece * Percival Storm - Son-in-Law * Ahsoka Swyft - Daughter-in-Law * Galahad, Son of Gaheris - Ex Son-in-Law * Natham Myron - Son-in-Law (sort of) * Kahlan Amnell - Mother-in-Law * Ector Calvierri - Father-in-Law * Kyra Spyros - Honourary Aunt (D) * Achilles, son of Peleus - Honourary Uncle (D) * Eldin Sunweaver - Cousin * Samiyah of Myrmidon - Honourary Cousin-in-law * Aryadne Mason - Sister-in-law (D) |} "You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Believe me, I should know." Torani Morgana Storm Cade Theirin - known more commonly as simply Torani Storm - is Queen of the Elven Race, as well as the kingdoms of Elysium, Gedrefed and Ealdor. She took over the role of Queen from her mother, Rose Storm, when she was 21, after her mother was killed in battle. Technically she is not the rightful heir to the throne, but as the rightful heir is happy to remain out of the spotlight, Torani has inherited it instead - and although this was something she thought she'd wanted, pretty much all of her life, now that she's got it, the novelty has worn off. Time and time again, she's found herself wishing she could just go back to being the irresponsible, carefree young princess who could do what she liked,when she liked, without the added pressures that come with being a Queen. But no-one person, no matter how great or small they may be, can ever choose their destiny. And neither can they escape it. Tora's destiny is as yet unclear, but it would seem that becoming Queen is all a part of whatever fate has in store for her. 'Personality and Traits' Torani possesses a feisty and sassy personality, inherited mostly from her mother. She is considered by many to be very beautiful and has attracted the attention of numerous men over the years. She is much more than just a pretty face, however. She’s fiery and independent and won't hesitate to stand up for what she believes to be right, regardless of whom it is she is actually standing up against. When the chips are down, she has also proven time and again to be a capable fighter. She has also learned several hard lessons in her lifetime, and now considers herself a much wiser and more cautious person because of them. 'Abilities and Skills' Torani is a skilled swordswoman and even before mastering her magical abilities, she managed to hold her own against a number of men attempting to raid Elysium. She even managed to later on overpower a knight who had insulted her and easily disarmed him twice. In the end, the knight only defeated her by using his own hidden magic, of which she was unaware. Even after mastering her magic, she still remains a highly adept swordswoman, capable of fighting her way through numerous enemies, even when severely wounded. Along with her skills with a sword, Torani also has magic on her side. She has not always possessed it, but thanks to extreme dedication and the teachings of her mother (and more than a little help from Callandra's crystal), she has now become a rather able wielder of magic with a wide repertoire of spells and enchantments at her disposal, that can be used with or without magical incantations. Such magic includes.... *Breaking open locks *Lighting fires both small (e.g: candles) and large (e.g: ten foot walls of flame) *Lifting people off their feet and slamming them backwards into objects *Enchanting objects to become unnaturally heavy or feather light *Giving inanimate objects lives of their own for short periods *Grabbing and gripping things with her mind (very useful for choking someone) *Summoning small tornadoes that can be guided in any chosen direction *Causing solid walls of rock (such as canyon walls, ceilings etc) to collapse *Telikinesis (moving objects with her mind. Nothing bigger than a suit of armour, however.) Torani is also a seer like her mother. However, unlike Rose who could only see small glimpses of images occasionally,Torani sees visions often, usually in the form of prophetic nightmares, which leave her deeply disturbed, or cause her to suddenly wake in a panic. She has not had a proper night's sleep for over a decade because of these dreams. 'History' 'Wars and Bad Omens' The first war Tora can claim to be a part of, is in fact the War of Midas, as her mother was pregant with her whilst she fought in the battle. Of course, Tora was not born until several months after the battle, but she likes to believe that she was there on the front lines, right alongside her mother, all the same. Several months later, she was born during the midst of winter in Elysium - snow had fallen for the first time in over twenty years, and people were taking that as a sign. The fact that the Queen's daughter, and future heir to the throne, was born during this freezing, unforgiving climate was seen as a bad omen, as it was a widely held belief by many in the Elven community that the weather on a person's birthday was a symbol of the temperment they would someday have. Rose Storm, for example, was born on a summer's day with the warm sun in the air, but a sharp breeze blowing from across the seas. This suggested she would turn out to be a kind, compassionate and warm ruler, who had a cold streak about her, whenever danger presented itself. This turned out to be true. Just as Torani was born during a bitter, harsh winter's afternoon, with a cold chill in the air, but a warm sun on the horizon. This suggested that she would turn out to be cold-hearted, cruel and bitter, but with a warmer nature towards those she loved and cared about. Unfortunately, just as the predictions about her mother turned out to be true, so did the predictions about Torani. She took after her grandfather, Proctor, though it would take several years for anyone to actually realise this. Of course, the fact that she was baseborn did not help to ease the minds of those who feared for her future. It was seen as an insult that a baseborn child would stand to one day inherit the crown, so people petitioned for months on end, begging the Queen to be married before her daughter was born. Rose, stubborn as always, refused to believe the 'omens' that had been predicted, however, stating that it was all a bunch of superstitious nonsense, and that she would believe the 'bad luck' her daughter was supposed to bring, when it happened, and not a second before. When Torani was eventually born, Rose was delighted with her beautiful baby girl, and even those who had protested that the 'child would bring doom to the Elven race' were silenced by Torani's placid nature and huge, innocent emerald eyes. One look at her and even the hardest of hearts melted in an instant. Little did anyone know that, as predicted, bad luck would shadow Torani for pretty much the rest of her life. 'Kidnapped' It all started a month or so after her birth. During a visit to Elysium, Kyra, Lyra and Panos were all kidnapped and transported to the Isle of Midas, along with Rose and Torani. The three infants were kept in a skeletal cage beside 'Empress' Callandra's throne, and Torani quickly asserted herself as the 'bad tempered' member of the group, much to Callandra's amusement. Rose and Kyra were taunted with the prospect of their children being turned against them and raised by their enemy, and for Rose this was her worst nightmare. She loved Torani with all her heart, and to know that her daughter had been turned against her would have destroyed her. Luckily it never came to that, as Achilles and Norin came to the rescue. For many months after that, the families were in a state of paranoia about the safety of their children. Constantly moving from one place to another, they lived as commoners, blending in with the ordinary peoples of the city, and for a time Rose felt free to just be herself. Eventually the responsibilities of her kingdom, and the lack of an appearance from Callandra in over several months, finally prompted Rose to return home to Elysium. Tora was seperated from her best friends again, but only for a time. They would often visit, or Rose, Norin and Torani would go to them, so she was never alone for very long. And when she was alone, she contented herself with annoying Lorcan or playing with her other Elvish friends instead. 'Partners in Crime' ' ' Growing up, Tora had no shortage of fellow troublemakers to rope into her mischievous schemes. Lorcan the tiger was often a target, she and her 'brother' sharing a love/hate relationship. One moment they'd be best friends, the next they'd be at each other's throats. The fact that Lorcan was a fierce tiger who could kill her with one swipe of his claws, or a snap of his jaws - never even crossed Tora's mind. She knew he'd never hurt her, so to her, he was just a big pussy cat. Panos and Lyra of Myrmidon were her officially designated 'partners in crime' however, and the trio often stuck together like glue whenever their families visited one another. They got up to all kinds of mischief together, including, amongst other things, putting a bar of soap into the fountain of Myrmidon and playing hide and seek in the masses of bubbles that were produced as a result. 'Playing the Bridesmaid' On the way back from Myrmidon one afternoon, Rose, Torani and their Greek friends were diverted to a small island just off the coast of Elysium, led there by a strategically placed trail with every clue pointing to a celebration of some kind. And what a celebration it was to be! Norin had used his wife's absence to make preparations for their wedding, and by the time the group arrived at the isle, it was sundown - making the perfect setting for a beautiful ceremony. Tora, being five years old at the time, was incredibly awed by the scene she saw, and was delighted at playing the bridesmaid for her parents as they married. But soon after the ceremony, she was up to mischief with Pan and Lyra once more, the three of them finding the secret stash of champaigne that Norin had brought to the isle in order to toast the ceremony. Tora quickly discovered that champaigne was not to her liking, and even years later when she was a grown woman, she refused to go near the stuff, because of the memory of drinking it when she was younger and the nasty taste it had left in her mouth. Not only was the surprise wedding a huge success, but it also put an end to the continued misgivings of those who were still uneasy about Tora being 'baseborn'. She was now officially a Princess by law, and being the Queen, her mother held the right to remove her 'baseborn' status. She could have done it before the wedding, but people would still have insisted that Tora was illegitimate because her parents were not married. By waiting until after the wedding, however, Rose had ensured that nobody could protest. Finally, the people of Elysium welcomed and accepted Tora as the rightful heir to the throne. Being only five at the time, however, Tora had no idea that she'd even been the subject of much discrimination in the first place. 'Keras Attacks' For five years after this, the Storm family lived peaceful lives, and even welcomed a son into the family. Tora doted on Seth and adored him just as much as she adored Pan and Lyra. She taught him to be a prankster just like her, although being so young, he never fully developed the skills needed to join the ranks of the 'three amigos' as Rose had affectionately taken to calling them (though never to their faces, because Tora kicked up a right fuss if she did). Norin settled well into the role of Prince Consort, and for Tora, it seemed like the world was her oyster. She could literally do what she liked, when she liked, and she was happy! She had the love of her family and her friends, the wealth of the royal treasury to provide her with whatever luxuries she might fancy, and the power to have servants jumping at the snap of her fingers. What more could a ten year old ask for? Like everything in Torani's life, however, this happiness was destined to be short lived. Her aunt, Keras Ksenia, older sister of Rose, had been missing since before Rose was born and many presumed she was dead. Until she showed herself as the leader of the Dark Elves, however. The Dark Elves had always been at odd with their lighter counterparts, although during Proctor's reign he had always managed to drive them out of the kingdom before any real harm could be done. Rose had never had to deal with the Dark Elves before, and after a prolonged period of inactivity on their part, she foolishly believed that perhaps they had finally given in. She relaxed her guard, giving them the opportunity needed to strike, and led by Keras, they stormed the Grand Palace in the dead of night, catching everyone off guard. Rose was seperated from Norin and her children, and desperately fought her way through the palace, trying to find them again. By morning, the Dark Elves had been succesfully driven back, but a heavy price had been paid. A very heavy price. Because as Rose ran into the throne room, she saw a sight that would haunt her forever more. Tora was cowering beneath the golden throne, sobbing in terror, her eyes squeezed shut against the carnage in the room around her. But it wasn't the hundreds of bodies that she was terrified of. It was the fact that if she dared to open her eyes, she'd see the lifeless eyes of her little brother staring back at her, blood running down his face from his smashed skull. And behind him, his head seperated from his body, lay Norin. Tora had not seen them die - she'd had the sense to look away and close her eyes. But she knew they were both dead, and she knew that if she opened her eyes, she would see them. So, despite her sheer terror at the situation, and the fact that she was scared to death, she'd refused to open her eyes and subject herself to even more haunting nightmares. It took all of Rose's strength to keep her voice from breaking as she gently coaxed her daughter out from under the throne, and carried her away from the grissly scene, keeping her head held firmly to her shoulder, as Tora sobbed uncontrollably. In that one evening alone, Tora had lost both her father and her brother in the surprise attack, and this would soon become an emerging pattern in her life - losing those she loved in the blink of an eye, most often whilst she stood by helplessly, unable to do anything to help. 'The Evil Step Father and Betrayal' Some time after Tora's sixteenth birthday, Elysium was visited by King Richard of England, also known more commonly as Richard the Lionheart. He failed to impress Torani, upon meeting her, but was more succesful with her mother, as the two had a history together. Richard had once fought Tora's father, Norin, for the chance to court Rose, but in the end Norin had won. Richard had the sense, at least, to wait until several years after Norin's death before he tried again with Rose, but Tora was wise to his plan and warned her mother. Rose did not heed her daughter's warning, however, and went with Richard and a small detatchment of Elven soldiers, back to the Holy Lands to aid him in his battles. Whilst there, Rose found herself falling for Richard, and when she returned back home one month later, she informed her daughter of the whirlwind romance and explained that she and Richard were not only getting married, but were expecting a baby together, too. She assumed that Tora would be delighted at having a new sibling, although she expected that Tora would not take too kindly to Richard. What she never expected was Tora's volatile reaciton to the whole situation. The pair had a blazing row - the worst they would ever have, and their bond was never the same after that. They had lost the connection that they had had before, as mother and daughter. Now Tora merely tolerated Rose, and respected her.....but there was no love. Perhaps friendship could have been a better word to describe their relationship now - and a strained one, at that. Tora quickly dubbed Richard the 'Evil Step Dad' and did everything in her power to annoy and provoke him, even roping Lyra and Pan in to playing pranks on him - one such prank involving painting his horse pink and tying bows into it's mane and tail. Richard refused to rise to her taunts, however, and never gave her the satisfaction of seeing that she was actually annoying him with her antics. This, however, only irritated Tora more, because of the lack of a reaction, and she'd try even harder to force one out of him - but to no avail. And then came the moment when everything changed. Panos, son of Achilles, had disappeared whilst looking for his lover, Samiyah. Tora volunteered to go looking for him, and with the approval of her mother and her aunt and uncle, she journeyed to the Mother and Child Isles. Catching a brief glimpse of Pan, she barely had time to call his name, however, when she was transported to a whole other place entirely. Quickly concluding that she was now on the Isle of Midas, Tora was understandably nervous and more than a little suspicious as she was greeted by Samiyah, who went on to beg Torani for help, stating that her mother was weak and dying, and needed Tora's help. Against her better judgement, Tora listened to Sam's pleading and for some reason, found herself believing everything that Sam was telling her - not realising that Sam was in fact being controlled by Callandra, whilst the real Sam was trapped in Callandra's body. The pair had switched bodies (unwillingly, on Sam's part) and now Callandra was using Sam to trick Tora, who foolishly fell for the trap. Using what Rose had often called and 'inch of truth' - just enough truth to a lie to make it seem plausible - Callandra showed Tora visions of Achilles turning Callandra and treating her cruelly, then turning on Tora's own mother - even going as far as beheading her. Tora found herself falling further and further into Callandra's grasp, yet did nothing to stop it, and by the time Callandra sent her back to Myrmidon, she was well and truly prepared to turn on those she had once called her friends and family. Attempting to kill Achilles in his tent, after deciving him to be alone with her, Tora was incapacitated by Achilles (who knocked her out before she could bring harm to him, or anyone else) then locked in the dungeons of Myrmidon, where she angrily hurled abuse at Achilles and tried to warn her mother that he was dangerous. Rose would not hear of it, of course, which only drove an even bigger wedge between mother and daughter. When Tora was rescued by Callandra's phantoms and taken back to Midas, she was now well and truly a servant of the evil Queen, having believed to have seen Achilles' "cruelty" first hand - considering how he'd knocked her out and locked her away in his dungeon. So, when the group came to Midas to rescue her and Sam, they were not prepared for what they found awaiting them in the throne room - Tora standing protectively in front of Callandra, ready to defend her and kill any of them if they got too close. Rose tried to reason with Tora, but to no avail, and after a short, brief sword fight, Tora bested her mother. When Rose refused to join Tora and Callandra, Tora angrily lashed out and stabbed Rose to death with a knife to the heart. Rose died at her daughter's feet. Instead of blaming herself for what had happened to Rose, however, Tora blamed Achilles and swore she'd have her revenge on him, before she used Callandra's phantoms to spirit her away from the Island, which was collapsing after Callandra's defeat at Panos' hands. 'Redemption' Tora ventured back to Elysium just once, after that, for her mother's funeral. She kept to the shadows and the rooftops, to watch the procession as Rose's body was ceremoniously drawn through the streets so the people could say their final farewell to their beloved Queen. Afterwards, when there was no-one else about, she picked up a single rose from the thousands that had lined the road, having been throwin in front of the horse drawn carriage carrying the Queen. Tucking this rose into her belt, she stole a horse and fled from the kingdom, travelling through France, Italy and a few other countries, until finally she found herself in Greece. Unsure why she'd come to Greece, she kept to the outskirts, refusing to go anywhere near Myrmidon or Elis. With her phantoms, who needed feeding if they were to survive and continue serving her, she began to reap havoc amongst the smaller villages. As her phantoms started to uncover some truly weird and wonderful objects during that sacking of each town and village, Tora was finally struck with an idea that would give purpose to this chaos. She could look for magical items that might be able to bring Rose back, and therefore redeem Tora, who was utterly miserable and lonely, hating this lifestlye with a vengeance, and hating herself even more. All the valuables she and her phantoms collected were transported to a cave on the outskirts of Elis, where she began her own secret treasure trove of items. But nothing was of any use in bringing people back from the dead. Her foraging for such an item soon came to an abrupt halt, however, when she discovered that a party from Elysium, lead by her Aunt Keras, was hunting her. Keras clamed it was so that she could either redeem Torani, or bring justice to Rose killer. In reality, she merely wanted Tora out of the way so she could claim the throne. Tora had provided her the perfect excuse to make that happen. However, Keras had not counted on Tora's former lover, Sir thalion Colevile. When he finally saw Tora, he and the other knights gave chase. Thalion luckily caught Tora first, and helped her to escape. He knew Keras' true motive, and knew that no matter what Tora had done, she would make a much better Queen than Keras, any day. So he helped her to escape the pursuers, then encouraged her to hide in the derelict catacombs beneath the Palace of Elis. They waited there for several days and slowly Thalion began to turn Torani away from the darkness that had consumed her. He gave her purpose again, had her remember all the good things in her life and generally reminded her that she used to be a much better person. He also told her that redemption was not impossible for her, and he would help her to find it, if she was willing. Torani livened up at this prospect, and glimmers of her old self began to show through the cracks. Finally she agreed to return to Elysium with Thalion, but along the way they were caught by Keras, who had still been pursuing them, unknowns to them. Both Tora and Thalion were thrown off a cliff edge by Keras' magic, and whilst Thalion's body was never recovered, the soldiers of the kingdom they had been in at the time, found Tora's body and took her back to the palace for medical treatment. It was here that she met her half sister, Vesper Duane, who was a talented healer and druidess. After learning that Toran was in fact her half sister, and hearing what had happened to her over the past few years, Vesper took over Thalion's role in escorting Torani home to Elysium. Gathering a few followers on the way, they finally returned to Tora's homeland and declared war upon Keras, who had virtually destroyed the kingdom in her arrogance and her greed. Realising that her people needed her and were suffering terribly, the last of the darkness fled Tora and she became the champion of the people once more, rising up against Keras and fighting her brutal regime. Fully redeemed, in the eyes of her people, Tora found that more and more joined her cause every day. The civil war lasted only a week, but it was brutal, none-the-less. Tora proved to be an effective leader, however, leading from the front lines and always being the first into battle. This was how come she ended up meeting Alistair Theirin, after sustaining a heavy wound, during one particularly intense battle. 'Alistair' Torani was badly wounded when she first met the Grey Warden Alistair, and he helped her to a nearby tavern where he took her to the room he'd been staying in, and bathed her wounds. To take her mind off the pain, he explained to her about the reason for wearing a griffin on his armour and shield - he was a Grey Warden, part of an elite order of warriors who fought eveil creatures known as darkspawn. He explained to her all about Ferelden, the Chantry and his Warden Brotherhood, and Torani was fascinated to hear his tales. She was also exhausted from battle, however, so he left her to sleep in his bed whilst he busied himself elsewhere, helping the other wounded individuals from the battle, down in the main hall of the tavern. When Torani woke, Alistair was back in his room again, sitting in a corner, cleaning his shield of all the blood that had accumulated upon it during the battle. A little embarrased that her clothes were ripped, blood stained and no longer 'decent' to wear in front of a stranger, she reluctantly asked to borrow some of his clothes. He gave her a shirt and a pair of shorts, though they ended up looking more like trousers and a dress upon her tiny frame. Still she was grateful and promised to return them to him once she was able to get some of her own clothes, once more. Seeing Alistair's skills in battle, Tora decided to keep him by her side, during the storming of the Grand Palace to try and liberate it from her Aunt. So whilst Lorcan led the diversion through the main gates, Alistair found himself creeping below the Palace in secret tunnels, alongside Torani and her half-sister. He defended Torani against all attacks that came their way, and the pair found that they were a formidable team. He even bravely threw himself between Aunt and Niece when Keras unleashed a powerful lightning attack, and it was only his trusty shield that saved both he and Tora from more serious harm. Keras was soon vanquished, however, and whilst Tora set about making amends with her recently reincarnated mother, Alistair helped to 'clean up' the city. During this time he admitted to Vesper that he had very strong feelings for the young Princess, whilst Torani admitted similar to her mother, Rose. Not long after, Alistair plucked up the courage to ask Torani on a date, and from then on, for the next six months, the pair were inseperable. And despite it being only six months, Alistair knew that this was the woman he wanted to marry. He asked, Torani accepted immediately, and the pair began to plan the rest of their lives together, only for this dream to be shattered a mere hour later. A neighbouring King, who was bitter enemies with Rose, sent two assassins dressed as grooms to infiltrate the Palace. In the dead of night, they set the place ablaze. With Alistair and Lorcan leading the evacuation, everyone was seen safely out of the Palace through Tora's bedroom window, into the courtyard below. Only one serving maid remained unaccounted for, so Alistair went to look for her whilst Lorcan was helping the last of the other servants out. Watching from the streets below, Torani waited anxiously for Alistair to appear, but he never did. There was a terrifying crash as part of the Palace collapsed, and all the breath was knocked from her. Somehow, surreptitiously, she'd known what had happened. The floor of the room Alistair had been in had collapsed. Several hours later his body was gently carried from the ruins and laid by her feet. Realising that he was still alive - barely - Tora crouched and cradled his head in her lap as she said a final, tearful farewell to the man she'd loved. He began speaking the vows of marriage, and Tora joined in, the pair of them marrying one another in the sight of her family. He remained long enough for her to kiss him for the first and only time, as his wife. Then he passed away in her arms, leaving Tora devastated. She sought immediate revenge for his death, and killed King Bayard in cold blood, with Alistair's own sword. But somehow that wasn't enough, and she fell into a state of grief so deep that she became an empty shell of the person she'd once been. Nothing could touch her, nothing could rouse any emotion from her - she was like a zombie. Until she discovered some amazing news, that literally shocked her back to life. 'Seifa' Seifa was born four months after the death of her father, although the fact that Torani was even pregnant was unknown to most (even her best friends and family). The only people who even knew were Queen Rose and Lorcan. Alistair never found out that he was to be a father, and even Torani had no idea she was even expecting until four months into the six month pregnancy. To say that Seifa was a surprise to everyone was probably the understatement of the century. Like mother, like daughter...... After Seifa's birth, the Queensguard and Torani's handmaidens were informed, but sworn to secrecy, with their very lives forfeit, should they break this promise. Torani worried greatly for her child, as all those she had ever loved had been taken from her by death, and she was terrified that the same would happen to Seifa, too, not only because Seifa was her daughter, but also because she was the very last reminder that Torani had left of her beloved Alistair. That was why Torani kept Seifa hidden from the world. To protect her. However, as she grew older, Seifa began to grow more and more curious about her surroundings and the outside world, and eventually Torani realised that she could keep her daughter sheltered no longer. She slowly lifted the protective shroud she had placed over her daughter and allowed her out into the world a few steps at a time. 'The Wolf and the Princess' As a Knight of the Queensguard, it was Sir Gwaine Calvierri's duty to accompany the Royal Family as one of their bodyguards, and it was during this time that he and Torani became good friends. He understood that she was still grieving over the recent loss of her husband, and would often offer her a shoulder to cry on, or a sympathetic ear to listen whenever she wanted to just talk about something or other - even if it was not important and she just wanted to rant or ramble about nothing in particular. He was also one of the first people she trusted enough to tell about her pregnancy, after finding out that she was expecting Alistair's child. He swore to protect the child with his life, just as he protected her mother, and promised to keep the news of Tora's pregnancy a secret until she was ready to tell the world. He kept true to his word, and even after Seifa was born, he kept her a secret from the entire kingdom, as per Torani's request. But it was not just because he was loyal to the Royal Family that he did as she'd asked. He'd always known, right from the moment he'd first set eyes upon Torani, that she was the woman he wanted to some day marry. Of course, being the son of a high ranking noble, this dream actually wasn't that far out of his reach. But something always held him back. Nerves, perhaps. Or the fear that Torani would reject him and see him as just a friend, nothing more. If only he'd known that Torani also secretly harboured feelings for him, but was ashamed to act on them so soon after Alistair's death, as she felt that she would be betraying his memory. She was also worried about what others might think. Already, a vicious rumour had been circulated about her 'casual' attitude towards men, and Torani really did not want to do anything to add proof to these ludicrous rumours. 'Death of a Queen' ................ 'Lyra joins the Storm family' Seifa's first public outing outside of Elysium was to Queen Lyra's wedding, where she stunned everyone with her shock appearance, but soon won the hearts of many. Torani thought that maybe her family might hate her for keeping such a huge secret from them, and begged their forgiveness, but they assured her that everything was fine. They adored her daughter, and completely understood what had happened. No forgiveness was needed, as in their eyes, Torani had done no wrong. Even though she was just two years old at the time, she behaved perfectly, with beautiful manners, making friends with her extended family quickly and seeing them not as strangers, but as family, right from the very beginning. This was obvious when she allowed Kyra Spyros (Lyra's mother) to pick her up and hug her within just a few moments of meeting her, and expressing distress at the thought of Lyra being a cousin-once-removed (mistakenly believing that this meant Lyra was being 'removed' to somewhere else, and not wanting her to go). Tora, meanwhile, had decided that this was a time for celebration - something she had not done much of in recent years - and initiated a drinking contest between herself, Lyra, Pan, Sam and Eldin. As Torani had not touched anything even remotely alcoholic since before Seifa was born, she succumbed to its effects much sooner than she would normally have done, and began to do all kinds of foolish things - though she was spared from being crowned a lightweight by her cousin Eldin, who won that title when he could no longer stand, after just two drinks. Tora still managed to get up to mischief with the others, however, and her antics included being offended by a woman who was in her drink (which was in fact her own reflection), stealing drinks from other nobles, dragging Gwaine across the dancefloor, sitting on chairs that weren't there, claiming there was a mutiny to her Queensguard, laughing at inanimate objects and tipping her drink over Eldin who spent most of the evening on the floor. The next morning, Tora had a very, VERY bad hangover, as was to be expected after a night of such heavy drinking, and whilst she sent Seifa off for a ride along the beach with Kyra, she and Lyra sat on a balcony together, catching up on gossip and trying to quieten their pounding heads. It was during this time that Tora accidentally let slip her attraction for Sir Gwaine. 'Third Time Lucky' Sir Gwaine, meanwhile, was secretly satisfied that it had Torani who had broken the ice and done all the hard work for him, with her drunken antics from the night before. She didn't realise it, but she'd just made things so much easier for him, because now all he had to do was charm her with his wit, and she was his for the taking. Torani, of course, fell right into the trap, entering into verbal duels with him and giving just as good as she got whenever he taunted or provoked her. His taunting finally went too far, however, when he assaulted her cousin Eldin, then accidentally got him drunk as he took him out to the local tavern afterwards, by way of an apology. Unamused by her husband's behaviour, and quickly reminded by Torani who had gotten him in that state in the first place, Lyra was quick to deal out punishment to Gwaine - although it was in fact no punishment at all. She'd seen the way that he often looked at Torani, and how she'd look at him in return, and had correctly put two and two together. The pair were in love, but both were as stubborn as each other and both refused to make the first move. So Lyra did, on their behalf, sending them on a date together to the beautiful crystal caves, under the pretence of Gwaine 'escorting' Torani as his 'punishment' for what he'd done to Eldin. Finally alone for the first time ever, the pair relaxed and began to truly enjoy each other's company. By the end of the evening, the two were inseperable and both had finally admitted their love for one another. They officially became a 'couple' a few days later, after Torani had asked permission from her daughter, Seifa. Seifa adored Gwaine and had no problems with him joining the family, although she refused to call him 'father'. Gwaine respected her decision wholeheartedly, stating that he'd never dream of replacing her real father. 'Aithusa and Saphira' Three years later, it seemed that finally Torani had found the peace and the life that she had so desperately craved. She had four beautiful children, a man who loved her, friends all around, her steadily increasing family who all loved her dearly, and a kingdom that was happy, content and at peace. She'd befriended the neighbouring rulers, and Ealdor was now surrounded by allies rather than enemies as they had once been. If truth be told, Torani could not have asked for anything more - except that her mother could have been there to see it. But that was not possible, and Tora knew that wherever her mother was now, she'd be proud of the things her daughter had managed to achieve. About four months after the birth of Tora's third daughter, Eira, the family were invited to Elis for one gigantic party, to celebrate the birth of Lyra's twins, Laini and Thayn. The Palace of Elis was turned into one gigantic playground, and even the adults had fun, playing hide and seek with the children amongst the hundred of balloons that filled the throne room, eatign chocolate and holding tin tray races down the stairs. For once, however, Tora did not join in the fun and games. She chose to stand back and observe as her children, Gwaine and Percival had the time of their lives. She'd never seen any of them laughing and giggling so much, and in turn, she'd never felt happier. During this time, her three year old son, Flynn, somehow managed to earn himself the nickname "Cavalier War Child" by terrorising her cousin Eldin with a wooden sword, her one year old daughter, Mithian, greatly improved her speech (so much so that she was beginning to say whole sentences, instead of just a few words to express her needs and desires), her four month old daughter, Eira, developed a habit of blowing raspberries, and thoroughly enjoyed watching and giggling at everyone else as they made fools of themselves, and her six year old daughter Seifa befriended Lyra's eldest daughter, Aurele. Watching Seifa and Aurele, Tora was reminded of herself and Lyra, and found herself hoping that the friendship between herself and Lyra would be mirrored in their daughters. During the huge party, visitors came to Elis, insisting upon seeing not just Lyra, but Torani, Panos and their familes, also. Intruiged, the entire family assembled to greet the visitors and hear what they had to say. The strangers revealed themselves to be the Sisters of the Shade, a subterranean people from the far off lands of Drakofel. There they told the families of an ancient warrior known in their tongue as Rutzma Drako or Hartwin Ritter by name. He was an infamous character, and not only possessed the loyalty of dragons, but blood also. The Sisters went on to explain that Torani, Lyra, Panos and their children, were all the descendants of this legend of Drakofel, and so too were known as the blood of dragons. They then presented each house with two petrified dragon eggs: 'One for the crown and one for the heir', with Torani, Seifa, Lyra, Auréle, Panos and Dante receiving one each. The Sisters promised, that though for normal men and women the eggs would remain stone outside of Drakofel, and without a dragon mother, for those of Dragon Blood, the eggs would birth real live dragons once placed into flames by their masters. As mysteriously as the Sisters had arrived, they left and were never heard from again. Naturally, the adults dismissed the legends as simply that, with no substance to it whatsoever. To the children, on the other hand, the dragon eggs had sparked their imaginations and their belief in such magic was as real as it could be. They were each determined that one day they would give life to their dreams, and to their dragons. 'Tragedy in Elis' A few weeks after they had returned from Elis, Torani had been watching Seifa practicing with her sword tutor, Master Wyvern. Seifa was getting a lot better with a sword now, and soon, Master Wyvern had promised to teach her how to use other weapons, too. As Torani watched her daughter practice, there was a distant crack and rumble of thunder, and the lesson was quickly abandoned as Seifa ran outside to see where the storm was. Tora followed, but they could see nothing for miles in all directions, but blue sky. Wherever the storm was, it wasn't over Ealdor. Flynn and Mithian, having never seen or heard a thunder storm before, panicked that something terrible had happened. Tora reassured them that storms could not hurt them, because they ARE Storms, themselves. They should embrace the storm, not be scared of it. A few hours later, however, the skies darkened and Tora assumed that the storm had finally arrived. Until she saw the dark skies. She knew then that it was not a regular storm, and began to secretly worry that perhaps something had happened that she was not yet aware of. Three days later, the skies were still dark, and Tora had been watching from one of the palace balconies, trying to figure out what was going on, when a small group from Myrmidon arrived, carrying a message for Torani. She took one look at the dishevelled messengers and knew then that whatever had happened, had happened in Greece. Immediately she began to fear for the safety of her Grecian family, and this fear only increased when she read the letter from Samiyah, Queen of Myrmidon. Samiyah NEVER wrote to Tora, and she refused to mention exactly what had happened in the letter. Tora knew then that it was bad. Calling Emrys, her daughter's winged stallion, she leapt onto his back and after a quick farewell to Gwaine and Percival, asking them to pass on the news to her children that she was leaving for a few days, she set off for Myrmidon. Flying over Greece soon proved almost impossible. The whole place was covered in smoke, ash and poisonous gases. She couldn't get anywhere near Elis, so in the end diverted round, and went to Myrmidon instead. And it was here that she finally learned the awful truth. A volcano had erupted and destroyed Elis, along with the surrounding areas. Achilles, Eldin and the twins, Laini and Thayn had escaped the destruction, but Kyra was killed by falling debris and Lyra and Aurele had gone missing. Tora wanted to believe that they would be alright, but as time went on, she was forced to accept the fact that they had been lost too. Once again, Tora was forced to endure the agony of losing those she loved dearly. 'Captured' Years passed by, and whilst on the outside, Tora appeared to have moved on from the deaths of her Aunt Kyra and best friend/ sister, Lyra, inside, Tora wasn't coping so well at all. In fact, she became obsessed with discovering the truth about Lyra's fate, because nobody had ever found her body, and the cause of her demise was still unknown. Everyone else thought that she and her daughter had simply perished in the freak volcanic eruption, which had been completely unexpected and completely unavoidable, but Tora wasn't so sure. She smelled a rat. After years of secret investigtions, Tora overheard a rumour that Lyra was a 'guest' at Siro's palace. She knew there was more going on than everyone had first assumed and took it upon herself to investigate, fearing that perhaps Lyra was a captive of Siro, but at least hopeful that Lyra was still alive. Her first decision was to pay a visit to King Siro and Queen Dione of Arcadia to find out what they knew about this rumour. Dione and Siro denied all knowledge of ever seeing Lyra on that fateful day, but Tora's instincts were screaming at her that this was all a lie. She threatened Siro, demanding that he tell her the truth, because one way or another she'd find out anyway, and Siro reaised that he needed to do something about this troblesome young woman who was asking exactly the kinds of questions that would expose the truth eventually. She was getting far too close to the truth, without even realising it, and he could not have that. Torani, her bodyguard and Aithusa were tricked into accompanying Siro down into the very lowest levels of his palace, on the pretence of inspecting each cell to prove that Lyra was not there. As they reached a round room with a small water-less well in the centre, however, Siro and his wife sprung their trap. Tora's bodyguard was mercilesly killed - crushed beneath a vicious spiked gate that also crashed down upon Aithusa, trapping the dragon as it slowly crushed and crippled her broken body. Tora was wrapped in chains that she could not break free from, despite her magic, and after exchanging a few heated words with Siro about his actions and the revelation that he'd killed Lyra, Tora and Aithusa were thrown into the pit and chained to it's walls - in a grave of their own making, as Siro cruelly reminded them. He assured Tora that because she was still young - by elf standards - she could easily live for a thousand years down there, suffering day after day in eternal torment and torture. He and his wife then left her and Aithusa to nurse their wounds - Tora's shattered ankle causing her to eventually pass out from the pain. As the weeks passed, Tora was able to use her magic to re-set her ankle so that it would heal correctly, but she could not escape the enchanted restraints that held her to the wall of the pit. Even if she had been able to escape, however, Aithusa was badly wounded, and Tora refused to leave without her. So, Tora sacrificed her freedom and allowed herself to remain captive until Aithusa had healed enough for them both to escape. During this time, Tora also willingly starved herself, giving most of her food to the dragon, so that Aithusa could rebuild her strength and heal faster. By the time Aithusa's wings were healed enough that she could finally fly them from the pit, however, Dione had discovered the secret to Tora's special crystal, and how Tora's spirit was tied to it. She took the crystal from Tora, removing the young Queen's spirirt and effectively subduing her. For two years after that, Torani was kept a prisoner of the two Arcadians, and with no will or fight left in her, she stopped trying to escape, and simply endured, instead. Siri the Mord'Sith would later compare Torani's ordeal to the 'Breaking Ritual' that created Mord'Sith women. The captive would be introduced to so much pain and agony that in the end they would do anything they were commanded to do, just to stop from receiving any further pain. Elements of 'Stockholm Syndrome' could also be used, wherein the captors appeared to show great sympathy and empathy for their prisoner and lull them into a false sense of security. Without her spirit, Torani was unable to resist any of the techniques employed to 'break' her and fell quickly under the spell of the Arcadians. She was broken even further by both mental and physical torture, so that by the time she was 'rescued', she had willingly given herself to Dione and Siro, if only to stop the pain. She was now their slave - their servant of evil - and would do anything they commanded of her. And as time went by, and her spirit returned, she found that her lust for power and her joy at being 'pure evil' had returned. She was now completely and utterly lost to the darkness that had consumed her. 'Evil Is As Evil Does' Over the next year, Torani worked tirelessly to expand the Arcadian Empire for her Masters, and declared war upon several kingdoms who had once been her allies. One such victim of Tora's brutal campaign was the Kingdom of Mercia, ruled by King Nantes and his wife, Queen Guinevere of House Brennidon. When Nantes refused to allow Tora to bully him into joining her, Torani set her men upon him and beat him to within an inch of his life. She then took Guinevere hostage, dragging her all the way back to Ealdor with no food and little water, along the way. Queen Guinevere was exhausted, dehydrated and delirious when she was finally thrown into the dungeons of Elysium, and left there to enjoy the company of the rats until her husband changed his mind and allied with Tora instead. Nantes was a stubborn man, however, and refused to join, even after Tora had two of Guinevere's fingers removed and sent back to him as 'incentive', stating that she'd send his wife back to him a piece at a time, if he wanted to play her game the hard way. Nantes gathered his men and although his army could not hope to match the size of Tora's army, he led a daring raid on Elysium regardless, using stealth and surprise to his advantage, as Tora had foolishly not expected such a bold, brazen maneouver on the King's part. His attack was in vain, however, as unbeknownst to anyone, Guinevere was no longer in the dungeons. She had been secretly freed by Gwaine, and had taken to hiding in the nearby forest, amongst a group of refugees fleeing the city. When Guinevere learned that her husband had attacked the Grand Palace in order to rescue her, however, she insisted that she go back to save him. Encountering Torani in a corridor, Guinevere realised that Tora had been severely wounded by one of Nantes' knights, who had somehow managed to stab her in the side. It was only a shallow wound, but was still enough to cause Torani severe pain and discomfort and a fair amout of blood loss too. She could not take her hand from the wound, for fear that she would lose even more blood, and so was severely handicapped when it came to fighting. The two women traded insults briefly, Guinevere wondering what she and her husband had ever done to deserve Torani's hatred, before Guinevere engaged the Elven Queen in a sword duel instead, confident that because Torani was wounded, she could be beaten. This was not the case, however, as Guinevere had severely underestimated Tora's skill with a sword. Tora easily beat her, despite being handicapped by her injury and only able to fight one handed - compared to Guinevere who was using a two handed grip. Torani briefly apologised to Guinevere for what she was about to do - a small spark of her old self emerging for a fraction of a second, before she was lost to the darkness once more. Guinevere was saved from death, however, as Lady Valerie - secretly the Elven Goddess Valisilwen in disguise - used her powers to throw Tora backwards into a wall, rendering her unconscious. This gave Nantes, Guinevere and their men time to escape. When Tora came round, everyone who had worked against her during the attack pretended to be on her side, so as to avoid suspicion, and asked what should be done about the rebellious kingdom. Torani insisted that the Brennidons be brought under her rule, or be crushed. She sent half the entire army of Ealdor - which outnumbered Nantes' own army five to one, and forced Nantes and Guinevere to surrender. Once the Brennidons had finally been brought under her reign, other kingdoms quickly fell, also. 'Torani Storm - High Queen, Protector of the Realm and Servant of Siro.' During her service to Siro, Torani conquered several kingdoms, both large and small, and declared her rule over them all, as their High Queen. She merged the lands into the realm of Ealdor and declared herself as 'Protector of the Realm', stating that everything she did, she was doing for te safety and protection of the people. Some willingly followed her lead. Others needed 'persuasion'.....and not always the friendly kind. Those who willingly sided with Torani during her time as High Queen, Protector of the Realm and servant of Siro... 16.jpg|King Tustevic Clancy of Gwaren 11.jpg|Prince Regent Lancelot Du Lac of Brittany Stephen McCole is Ragnor in Merlin season 5_thumb.jpg|King Erebor Ragnor of the Western Isles merlin504anotherssorrow2012-4.jpg|King Odin Tallos of Essetir RV-AG510 QUEENA DV 20120406034808.jpg|Prince Jacob 'Jake' Eiros of Caerleon Rp-andromeda-wrath-of-titans-new-still.jpg|Lady Diana Colevile, Future Princess of Caerleon Immortals-rm05.jpg|Sir Thalion Colevile helios.jpg|King Helios Seaward of Bregdan River.jpg|Queen River Swann of Essetir Those who were forced into submission or conquered by Torani... arthur gwen.jpg|Nantes and Guinevere (Deceased) Brennidon, King and Queen of Mercia Uther (2).jpg|King Verner of the Loire Valley alator.jpg|Lord Alator of the Catha Tribe catrina.jpg|Queen Emile of Tir Maur valiant.jpg|Prince Valiant of Tregor (Deceased) 'Jewellery' Torani doesn't just wear fancy jewellery for the sake of it. Each piece she wears bears a significant meaning for her and each piece is unique and personal. The Seal of Elysium - A royal blue sapphire set into a golden ring that has been passed down from one Elven ruler to the next for over four thousand years. There is a legend amongst Elves that the day a King or Queen fails to pass the ring on to their successor, the line of Elven royalty will fall, and the kingdom will follow shortly after. Callandra's Crystal - 'A blood red crystal shard given to Torani by Queen Callandra after she became her servant of evil. Callandra told Tora that the crystal could be used to control an army of a thousand unbeatable phantoms who would obey Tora's every command. What she didn't tell Torani was that the crystal would capture her very soul and bind it to the crystal. Now Tora's very life depends on the tiny object, and if it should ever be taken from her or destroyed, Tora's spirit is destroyed with it. She would become an empty shell of her former self. Torani keeps the crystal on her at all times, these days, so that she can keep an eye on it and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. '''Her mother and Alistair's wedding rings - '''She wears both because when she is afraid or lost, she finds comfort and reassurance within them. By gazing into the sparkling crystals of the ring Alistair gave to her before he died, she finds peace and comfort during times of stress or hardship. By running a finger over the engravings of her mother's ring, she finds courage and strength. '''Tiger's Eye Gemstone Ring - '''A gift from Lorcan on her tenth birthday because Tora's name means both 'tiger' and 'thunder'. The gemstone is a tiger's eye - namely a yellow gemstone with streaks of brown running through it. 'Gallery Portrait Pictures= Tumblr ml1nruo5Cl1qhxoeio1 500.png Tumblr_mr671ztdfu1rwm2e6o1_r1_500.png Tumblr_mqk80twA3J1qatsroo1_500.png Tumblr_mqx8je426R1sn9dmxo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mr2tqn2bQC1sy2bg0o1_500.jpg Tumblr mizly42Tyc1qe9ucso1 500.jpg Tumblr mb64163Mfc1qgfscco1 500.jpg tumblr_mphrx1zIPg1qe3cxyo1_500.png tumblr_mpkuz9OLd71qazlk1o1_500.png tumblr_mpne7zsjJe1qe3cxyo1_500.png Tumblr mqaqz4qONI1rvaf29o1 1280.jpg |-| Gallery= Tumblr mk9hkriaoe1qmqx3oo1 r1 500.png Tumblr mk4sx9SGaK1qakxgeo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjnu0ptlxS1qcaiajo1 500.jpg 87.jpg Blackdress.jpg The queen.jpg Tumblr ml0n4ofADZ1qm6umfo1 500.jpg Tumblr mk4zigJCAg1s4o8wxo1 500.png Tumblr mjj43apLvW1qg9p6ao1 500.png Tumblr_mqtf6jVpOj1rbbqvko2_500.jpg |-| Gifs= Tumblr_mktlsieQLR1qd3no2o3_500.gif|The Dark Angel Tumblr_mktlsieQLR1qd3no2o2_500.gif|"I'm the bloody Queen! Basically, I rule!" Morgana gif 001.gif|More than a match for any man Tumblr mj8523Rl8y1r4gs08o6 250.gif|The Infamous Storm Temper Tumblr mjtq1ciSsS1qes96io3 250.gif|Tora's lighter side Tumblr mkj8k9s2nY1qgslj0o2 250.gif|Asserting her authority as Queen Tumblr mkj8k9s2nY1qgslj0o5 250.gif|Ambushed Tumblr mknqkobGaJ1qii97qo5 250.gif|Making an entrance Tumblr mknqkobGaJ1qii97qo9 250.gif|Receiving some distressing news Tumblr ml67tvML7B1qbuxf7o6 250.gif|As cold as ice.... Tumblr ml6iewzL0Z1r4gs08o6 250.gif|Swords Part 1 Tumblr ml6iewzL0Z1r4gs08o7 250.gif|Swords Part 2 tumblr_mpl6bakLxi1snqz75o3_250.gif|So NOT impressed! tumblr_mpsbz4bldC1qexvubo5_250.gif|A predator, observing her prey tumblr_mpw5q9HkWa1qgh970o3_r1_250.gif|Hatching a plan tumblr_mpw77cpd8d1r8t4mjo3_250.gif|"Seriously?!" tumblr_mpy2wykeHj1qcxu03o6_250.gif|"Jerk!" tumblr_mqhvu2xZCn1qazlk1o4_250.gif|"Oh for God's sake....." |-| Videos= Evil is as Evil Does|Torani's Fall From Grace |-| Artwork= Ghosts of reckoning by chaosserene-d5ok3je.jpg Torasketch.png Torani.jpg Tora.png Qween morgana by venikova-d5qikyk.jpg Morgana the witch by venikova-d5ypncw.jpg Morgana by whiskers on kittens-d5o39kb.jpg Lady morgana by art imaginations-d5vtbs8.jpg Morgana-poster-morgana-25407958-500-630 copy.jpg Katie mcgrath by veilaks-d5nhxv1 zpsa673c185.jpg Katie-mcgrath-by-wu-wei.jpg Ice queen of camelot by twilightxgirl-d33kgs8 zps9872bf38.png Ce235b767c0904fe43005e48d70e710d-d5e7v7o.jpg Tumblr mlbnetvk4l1r5ge6no1 500.jpg Tumblr lzq61gs4CW1qfs1jqo1 500.jpg Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Elendili Category:Dragon Blood Category:Storm Category:Second Generation